


Eddie Brock x Reader - Succabus

by EllaBellaBumble



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: But maybe not too much I don't want to drive people away, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I need help, I will try and be funny badly, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Tags aren't my forte, Venom/reader/Eddie Brock, all the tentacles, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaBellaBumble/pseuds/EllaBellaBumble
Summary: Just some random scribbles. Also known as El gets obsession with new fandom and totally loves the idea of tentacle porn in a none weird anime kind of way. I loved Venom so much and Eddie is so cute and I feel like I needed to write about it and it's likely not good but I don't have a life. Fandoms are my life. So if you want to read a story where you have your own symbiote and have to deal with all the feels then you've come to the right place.





	Eddie Brock x Reader - Succabus

It wasn't going to be an easy day. You'd understood from the off that it wasn't going to be an easy transition, but today was particularly...uneasy.

It was now your third week into the forth month of your relatively, but not so much anymore, new job. Breakfast had gone down a treat, you'd only taken one phone call and it had been a easy enough-yes I'll transfer your call-but today Laura was really testing your patience.

"Have you seen the email?"

**Have we been missed off another email..?**

"Which email?" Your answer had been more short than you had wanted, but you couldn't help the thoughts.

"The one Jacob sent?"

You fumbled a little unsure, Jacob was your line manager. He sent you many emails.

Laura noticed your hesitation and butted in, "about Grace, she's not to be disturbed Thursday or Friday this week."

Now Laura may have been twenty years your senior but you hadn't started a new job to be treat like a child.

"Ok yes I read the email thanks..." You bit your tongue begrudgingly. Laura knew Grace was your main point of contact since you had started. Did they expect you to magic answers from thin air regarding accounts you'd not fucked up in the first place?

If you needed help, you asked. If you didn't ask, you likely sat there and frustration really did literally eat away at your insides. You weren't being paid to struggle with numbers and not complete tasks just because Grace needed some time to do her own shit.

**We could just break her face....**

"Please not now..." you grumbled.

"You, what, sorry?" Laura said condescendingly.

"Forget it. I'm talking to myself." You slammed your palms on the desk to release some of your tension and stood to back your way out of the office.

**Give me a reason not to take you over right now and make her suffer...deliciously...**

You shuddered at the thought lowering your voice, "because I don't want to lose my job and I'm not...hungry"

 **I'm always hungry**.

"Yes thanks for that..."

When you realised you were already in the outside corridor you pushed your body against the wall letting your head rest.

"You're exhausting," you grumbled to yourself, "can you stay calm for the rest of the day?"

 **If that's what mistress wants...** The voice in your head said sarcastically adding a laugh to solidify the small conviction that they would indeed not stay calm.

You pushed your face into your hands, rubbing your eyes, glad you'd taken the bold choice not to wear makeup today.

**Let's just go finish the numbers so we can play...**

You cursed your inner demon, but knew it had been right. It was like any other day, just get through and get home.

The rest of the day had been smoother. Surprised Laura hadn't made it her duty to find out why you spent half the time grumbling things to yourself or why you ate such enormous amounts of bread and never seemed to gain any weight.

Bread had always been a favourite of your darker half and you'd never fully understood why, when it tasted nothing like meat.

Then again meat. Cooked meat that is. Never did taste anything like raw meat. Not that you had tasted raw meat. It was usually kind enough not to make you live it's reality.

Once five o'clock rolled round you took your leave. Signing out on the dot and taking the lift down to the car park.

**Can we go out tonight?**

You eyed the sky, it was grey and the longer nights were falling back into play.

"Yes," you said putting your leather gloves on your already cold hands.

**You don't need protection.**

"No, but you do..." You groaned pushing your helmet on your head and zipping up your leathers.

Once you mounted your bike and started the engine you took in a deep breath, hoping it would rain tonight like it had predicted.

"Don't even ask me" you huffed, letting your symbiote take control of your vehicle.

They did so with little hesitation, launching out of the gate and swerving into the line of queuing traffic.

**You're in a mood.**

You didn't reply. You didn't need to. They had access to anything they wanted in your head anyway.

...

For as long as your memory allowed you'd coexisted with Succa. She hadn't had a name before she had taken you over. She hadn't really had a gender, but whilst ever she remained your passenger she had decided on the female pronouns.

Why she had picked the name Succabus had always puzzled you. She didn't want to go around seducing men, or women for that matter, unless it meant she could devour them in a literal sense afterwards.

The conversation had gone something like  "I'm not calling you that" and then **I could swallow all your organs** followed by "and then who would carry you around?"

Succa had been around since you were a teen and she'd successfully helped you move to thirty eight cities across nine countries. But right now you were settled in San Francisco in a beat up part of town, in a beat up apartment.

At first you'd been admitted to a psych-ward and lost contact with most of your family because of your 'delusions'.

You never chose to take on a symbiote, you'd had little choice in the matter. In fact you'd had no choice.

Growing up in England you had lived in a rural suburban area with a huge field at the back of your house. It took one beautiful strange night, watching a meteor shower pass over head, to gain a passenger.

You should never have gone up to it. Never have cared enough to watch it fall into your field. Comets didn't just happen. They didn't just fall into your back garden. So why would you go and explore it alone?

Ever since that day when a swirling mass of sticky white oobleck invaded you, you'd been running.

...

**You saved me.**

Succa snapped you from your memories and your eyes refocused on the ground. The tarmac was wet and the over head street lights illuminated it's surface enough to mirror your image.

"Perhaps." You agreed but didn't feel much like talking about it further.

**I shouldn't have ended up there. I didn't choose to_invade_you**

"I was just a kid" you admitted voicing the opinion of the fact you often kept locked away.

Succa veered off into a alley way not far from your apartment, pulling up and turning off the engine. You regarded the action not really understanding where she was going.

 **I** **don't even know what I am. Or where I** **came** **from. Or what my purpose is.**

You felt a twang of guilt, choosing to push it aside. Knowing she would feel it too. You pulled your helmet from your head and placed it over one of your handles. You wanted to feel the rain.

"Oi you..." A shrill voice echoed down the small walkway and you turned to face the culprit.

"You need to get the fuck out of here," half covered by shadows the man in question was sat under the alcove of a building. The rain dripping off the roof hiding his figure slightly.

"Yeah or else you'll be dealing in things you just don't understand," this voice was new it had a Mexican accent to it and from your spot on your bike you couldn't figure where he was situated.

"Look whoever you are. I've had a really..." a pause to get off your bike "really long day" Succa burning under your skin, "and I'm feeling really tired..."

**And hungry**

"And hungry," your voice strained letting go to the impulses of your passenger. Feeling her writhe and squirm for attention.

"Princess is hungry huh? Can she smell the coke? You know how good girls get a fix." The Mexican man walked into the alley letting the rain soak into his hair. Most of his body was clothed and yet every piece of exposed skin was covered in tattoos. Bad tattoos. He cracked his knuckles and the other man who had started your confrontation sniffed what you assumed was the rest of his coke from the back of his hand, moving out into the rain too.

"Come on chica get on your knees for us. We can give you the good stuff."

You groaned, what assholes. Drug dealers we're all over this area, like they re-spawned every time you managed to kill a group off.

 **We don't have to** Succa admitted yet her desires had become palpable. You thought it was the gesture that counted.

"Hmm, I'm not the kind of girl who would want to be a dope mans bitch" you cooed swaying your hips to walk over more seductively, "chica.." you added.

The pair almost simultaneously drew a gun. One from the front of their jeans and the other from the breast pocket of their jacket.

"But I have to say. You have left me quite impressed," your voice took an air of sadism but you dulled it down by backing away slightly with your hands raised in mock innocence.

"Come on baby, you look like you can put your mouth to good use," the first guy admitted full of a confidence that you would soon shatter.

"Or what? You going to shoot me? Draw attention to yourself more?" You smiled at him closing some more of the gap, "lucky for your both...we are dying to taste you".

You let Succa take over, her inky white body sealing you in an armoured coat. Your own hands morphing into huge white tendrils that swooped forward the rest of the distant towards the men and grabbed them both in two separate fists.

She took over your face next, engulfing you in her final form. Her huge mouth gaping open to show her jagged teeth. Her black eyes mirroring the terrified look on her meals faces.

You closed off from the scene. Hating to watch her feast, but loving how good it felt when she took their energy and how relieving it felt to have survived another week with your organs intact.


End file.
